A Night at Dirk's
by Pyro45
Summary: Lloyd and Sheena just finished cleaning the world of all the exspheres, and they spend the night at Dirk's house... alone. Fluffoneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own TOS

_**A/N I just wrote this one night just as the story came to me... enjoy I guess**_

Sheena could feel Lloyd's hot breath on her neck. Her eyes were closed, and her lips turned slightly upwards, searching for their first kiss. The two of them had just destroyed the last of the exspheres in the world, ending with the ones trapped underground. With Gnomes help, they quickly finished the job. By the time it was over, the sun was setting, so they headed for Dirks house, however, he was with Altessa, so the two young adults had the house to themselves.

During the World Regeneration journey, Sheena and Lloyd had grown close, but during the Exsphere journey, only running into their friends once or twice every now and then, but not lately. It had been a while since they had seen anyone.

In the meantime, Sheena had fallen head over heels in love with Lloyd. And Lloyd, who was is oblivious to anything remotely complex, realized he was in love with her too.

As they walked from the old ranch to Dirks house, they were very silent. No monsters attacked the two of them; Lloyd's pure aura scared them all away. Neither person talked to each other, they were both conflicting with the emotions they were feeling inside.

That night, after Lloyd made some tenderloin, and Undine did the dishes, they sat on the balcony, their legs dangling, and their eyes at the moon. "Where do you think Kratos is right now?" Sheena asked breathlessly.

"On Derris Karlan of course! Where else would he be?" Lloyd said with a smile. Sometimes Sheena wondered why she ever loved him in the first place. "Sheena, I have something to tell you..."

"Yes?" she asked, her voice cracking

"well... I guess it started in Flanior, when you and I were on the balconey... I didn't know it then, but I felt something between us." it was true, Sheena had felt it too. It was a piece of string that had come off Lloyd's sleeve.

"Go on."

"Well... I didn't realize anything then, but when Mithos took you away, I knew for sure. And perhaps a part of me had been denying it for some reason. Maybe because I had always though I would be with Colette, or everything that was going on with my true father at the time. I was so confused because of that. I didn't even know who I was anymore."

"But you said yourself it doesn't matter who your parents are, your still you. That kind of thinking is what I like about you most Lloyd." Sheena had said without thinking. Lloyd looked away from the moon, and down into Sheena's eyes.

"Thanks Sheena. I've guess what I've been trying to say is..."

"_Oh my Martel, here is comes." _Sheena thought, her heart beating fast in her chest. A quiet rumble came from Lloyd's stomach.

"Ah, I'm hungry!" he announced, as he jumped up and ran off.

Once he was out of sight, Sheena fell to her back, a small tear in the corner of her eye. "After all we've been through, I've been trumped by food!?" she sat back up "Geez Martel, when he comes back I'm going to let him hav-" Lloyd had snuck up behind her while she was talking to herself. Lloyd threw his arms around her, stopping her from talking. In one had, he had a small wooden carving, a perfect figure of Corrine, and in the other, a large bouque of purple and yellow flowers. Any angriness she had a moment ago had drained away.

"I guess what I was trying to say was..." Sheena could feel Lloyd's hot breath on her neck. Her eyes were closed, and her lips turned slightly upwards, searching for their first kiss. "I've realized I love you Sheena." he leaned forwards slightly, and gently placed his lips on hers. Fireworks shot off in Sheena's brain as she reached up, and gently touched his cheek.

"About freaking time Lloyd!" Zelos screamed from the ground below. Sheena jumped. And looked down to see everybody, save for Kratos of course. Everybody was holding onto someone else. Raine was on Regal's arm, Genis was holding Presea's hand, and Zelos had his arms around Colette's waist.

"Congratulations!" everyone screamed, throwing confetti into the air. Tears fell fro Sheena's eyes. Lloyd wiped them away, and kissed her again. She didn't think, that there was anyone else left on the face of the earth, who would go through so much trouble just to make her feel so special, than Lloyd.

Two months later they got married, had eight kids, and when some crazed lunitic came, threating the earth again, the kids beat the snot out of him, and they all lived happily ever after.

Except for Zelos, who was dumped by Colette to become a lesbian nun.


End file.
